


the wolf's den

by persimonne



Series: fuck the birthday girl [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Glove Kink, Kylo Ren is a Bad Boy, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Rape Play, Rey is in Trouble, Rough Sex, Throne Sex, dom!rey (if you squint), get ready for the spoilers, sex as punishment, spoilers from now on, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Rey sneaks on board the Supremacy to steal from the Supreme Leader’s private quarters.Kylo Ren catches her red-handed and teaches her a lesson in the throne room, in front of everyone.





	the wolf's den

**Author's Note:**

> Please check at least the tags before reading.  
> The end note contains a more precise list of what happens, but you'll find spoilers too.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely sunbug1138. Go check her fics!

 

 

Rey sinks her hand into the drawer, emerging victorious with a black shirt. She brings the silky fabric to her nose, inhaling deeply in the vain hope of catching even the faintest smell of _him_ , but there is no trace of any kind of body odour. She sighs, stashing her find in her bantha leather bag, together with the strange melted helmet she has found in the next room. She has no idea what that’s for, but since it was on a pedestal, it means it’s important to _him_.

 

 _Him_. The current object of her obsession. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

 

She managed to sneak on board the Supremacy a couple of hours ago, unnoticed, hoping to roam his quarters undisturbed. From the moment she boarded the flagship, using an old TIE fighter she’d stolen on Jakku, no one has tried to stop her. In the same fashion, his lodgings weren’t guarded by stormtroopers, and the lock on the door was surprisingly easy to hack for a person with her dexterity.

 

She would like to steal more things from his personal rooms, but she doesn’t want to push her luck, and even if her greatest wish would be meeting him in person, she’s not sure he wouldn’t gut her on the spot with his red, fiery lightsaber. He’s the Supreme Leader after all, and she knows he’s bad news. A ruthless leader for a hopeless Galaxy. Impossible to resist.

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” A deep voice intones, almost more pleased than annoyed.

 

Rey jumps, he’s here. She hadn’t heard him coming and she can’t escape in any way; the apartment has only one entrance, currently obstructed by his towering figure. Her heartbeat speeds up while he closes the door and finally approaches her, but she soon finds that she can’t move. He’s blocking her somehow, her limbs tremble as she struggles against his hold on her.

 

“A desert rat,” he states flatly, coming closer and nosing at her hair. “You smell of sand.”

 

Rey is paralyzed. He touches her forehead, and she knows he’s reading her mind. Erecting her walls, she manages to throw him out of her head, but it’s too late: he now knows what she’s doing here.

 

“You were stealing from me? I should behead you on the spot.”

 

“Supreme Leader, I–”

 

“Silence. I don’t want to hear your pitiful excuses.” Without loosening his grip on her body, he opens a drawer–a drawer she’d not perused earlier–withdrawing a collar attached to a long, gilded leash. “I won’t send you back to your wasteland without giving you a lesson first.”

 

Her knees about to give out, Rey thanks all the Gods she knows that he isn’t reading her mind anymore. Her panties are already wet, and she won’t be able to hide that for long.

 

“I won’t break,” she spits at him, chin held high.

 

***

 

Before disrobing her, the Supreme Leader frees her from his grip. She manages to keep herself steady, but her limbs feel like mush. He’s oddly slow and methodical with her old rags, almost as if he wants to wear her down instead of breaking her. He removes everything: moist, ratty panties and socks included, and takes a couple of minutes to observe her toned body, hardened by years of scavenging. His face is unfathomable, and Rey clenches her thighs together. Is he finding her lacking somehow? A man of his calibre must be surely used to beautiful, voluptuous women, while she’s hairy, tall and unwashed. As he’d said earlier: a sand rat.

 

Without saying a word, he spits on his gloved fingers and slides them between her clenched legs, his full lips dangerously close to her mouth, smirking while she’s jolting at his touch. He’s found her swollen clit, and he’s taking pleasure in rolling it between his fingertips while she squirms in front of him.

 

“It looks like someone is having fun here,” he whispers over her lips, and she closes the distance between them, biting him.

 

“Careful,” he laughs, abandoning her clit all of a sudden, and retrieving the collar.

 

She’s chained in a matter of seconds: he takes the leash in his hands, and stands right behind her.

 

“Walk.”

 

“What?” Rey tries to turn her head, but he stops her with a hand on her shoulder. A strong, yet delicate hand on her shoulder.

 

“You heard me. Walk.” His voice is clipped, short, focused.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“That’s my concern, not yours.”

 

Rey obeys, and they exit his apartment. There is no one in the long, dark corridors, save for a couple of mouse droids. Her nipples pebble under the cool, recycled air. She keeps walking slowly, one foot in front of the other, head held high, even when they meet an officer who promptly avoids her eyes and picks up their pace. The four stormtroopers they meet at an intersection do the same, and she can’t help but wonder if the crew is used to this kind of show from their Supreme Leader. A pang of jealousy strikes her. She’s only a thief from a backwater planet, obsessed with him, and he can take whatever he wants from her.

She’s lucky he decided not to kill her on the spot.

 

Her thighs are painfully wet by the time they enter the throne room. There are people here, but no one seems to acknowledge her naked presence. She’s almost disappointed: it’s as if she’s transparent, or they’re simply accustomed to Kylo Ren’s sexual shenanigans, and this hurts.

 

What is the point of parading her around completely naked if no one is paying attention?

 

Kylo Ren sits down on the throne, leaving her standing beside him, the leash still held firmly in his fist. Rey takes a look about the room, noticing that there are seven figures completely clad in black armour flanking them, but she can’t see their eyes since they’re wearing masks similar to Kylo’s. Are these the Knights of Ren? When she feels him tugging at the leash, she kneels timidly at his feet, without looking at him.

 

“No,” he tuts. “Come here.” He pats his knee, and Rey gulps.

 

She gets to her feet, and he takes her by her hips, gloves creaking against her pebbled skin. His powerful thighs are hot under her backside, and his quilted tunic a pleasant texture on her back. She shivers when one of his hands caresses her side, ending its journey around her small, dark nipple. She’s going to stain his leather trousers with her juices, and wonders if he’ll punish her further for that. He continues caressing her whole body with care and attention, and she could almost pretend she’s beautiful right now, a naked, trembling mess on the lap of the most powerful man in the whole Galaxy. Does liking her current position make her shallow, greedy or simply naïve?

 

Kylo Ren’s hands on her are hypnotic. General Hux enters the hall, but she’s so distracted by his touch that she almost doesn’t notice him, nor the seven black knights moving to surround the throne, swiftly and silently, weapons drawn. She opens an eye only when Kylo tenses under her, and his gloved hand pauses before sliding between her legs.

 

“Hux,” he spits. “This is not the best moment, I told you to not interrupt me today.”

 

The General looks at Rey like he’s just swallowed a whole hubba gourd, and it’s her fault. When Kylo spreads her legs with his hands, she offers no resistance, but her heart picks up speed, beating against her ribs like a trapped bird in a cage. Her pubic hair is now visibly glistening with moisture.

 

“Supreme Leader, the delegation from Gatalenta arrived earlier than scheduled. They’re requesting to see you now.”

 

Kylo remains silent, and Rey, legs still spread open, turns her head and bites his neck. In answer, he squeezes her left breast hard, huge fingers leaving bruises on her fair skin.

 

“Tell them I’m fucking a prisoner. If they want to witness, they’re welcome to do it.”

 

Rey can hear the wicked grin in his voice, and moans.

 

***

 

After being reassured that Rey is not, in fact, a slave, but rather a thief receiving some much needed discipline for her impudence, the delegation from Gatalenta doesn’t seem particularly fazed by the fact that Kylo is flicking at her clit while they’re discussing the exportation of tea in the Outer Rim. He’s teasing her, bringing her almost to the edge, stopping a couple of seconds shy of the point of no return. His trousers are completely ruined by now. Rey can’t recall having been so wet before and, thanks to Kylo’s innumerable pinches on her nipples, she knows she’s not dreaming.

 

Her eyes roam around the room: over Kylo’s angular and apparently disinterested features, the Knight’s shiny helmets, and the Gatalentans’ colorful hair and faces. She can tell that some of them are becoming aroused by Kylo’s deliberate use of her body to assert his power in front of them: some of the women are visibly shifting on their chairs, a few men are already hard under their dark red clothes. She moans again, and Kylo brings the hand that has been teasing her so far to her mouth, forcing his fingers past her lips. She sucks on them, tasting herself, and moans once more.

 

“Do excuse me, Madams and Sirs,” he says, almost sounding bored. “My prisoner keeps disturbing our conference.”

 

He pushes her off his lap and onto the ground, making her kneel and, smiling at his guests, opens his trousers, exposing his purplish and swollen cock to all present. She’s surprised by the move, but even more by the gall he’s displaying in front of complete strangers. He sinks his left hand into her three buns and pulls her towards his erection, and she can only comply, opening her mouth and accepting what he’s offering her. His cock is scorching hot, his foreskin is velvety against her tongue, and his hand is gently but steadily guiding her movements.

 

She lifts her gaze to look at him, but he’s busy signing some papers with his free hand, so she continues sucking until his glans hits the back of her throat. He doesn’t waver, but she can feel he’s moving his left leg, and she almost bites him when the toe of his boot caresses her swollen pussy. What a complete bastard. The delegation departs, but she only registers their compliments as background noises. She sucks with more vigour, rubbing her cunt over his steel toe, while he tries to remain completely steady. If she can orgasm only while fucking his foot, so be it.

 

Obviously he can’t let her have that, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her away from his erection and her only solace, his boot.

 

“You don’t have permission to come until I’ve finished with you,” he growls.

 

She spits at him, hitting him on the chin, and he laughs. Cleaning his face, he takes her by her arm, forcing her to her feet. Around her, the Knights move as one, preparing to remove themselves from the pedestal of the throne, but he orders them to remain where they are.

 

“You’ll watch closely while I’ll fuck the lady in all her holes, I’m sure she’ll be delighted. She loves having an audience.”

 

Rey’s heart skips a beat, and she lets Kylo fold her over the throne without a fuss, ass in the air and face on the seat. He penetrates her drenched cunt with two fingers, sliding into her sizzling depth with ease. Her inner thighs are completely wet now. The texture of his gloves is strange but not unpleasant: Rey clenches her muscles around him, as he returns his fingers to her mouth. She bites his thumb with ferocity while he finally plunders her with his hard cock, his foreskin massaging her tight inner walls, making her whimper, her face sunk in the seat cushion.

 

“It looks like you’re having fun, I could keep you here with me, forever,” he whispers in her ear. “What do you think, Rey?”

 

“I never told you my name,” she gasps as he thrusts faster into her cunt, letting his balls slap on her clit over and over.

 

She takes what he’s willing to give her, sucking again on his fingers and tasting her juices on the black leather. He’s fucking her so hard that her perky, small breast are bouncing, the thought of people watching her during this unflattering moment making her even wetter.

 

She’s stealing glances at the Knights when he removes his thumb from her mouth and begins massaging her ass. She imagined this was going to happen and doesn’t fight the intrusion. She’s no virgin and knows how to behave in these situations, letting the ring of muscles relax against his probing, but she can’t help whining when his huge digit finally breaks her.

 

He doesn’t slow down, spitting against her pucker and violating her most private hole with his pointer and middle finger. She lets a faint “ _Yes_ ” escape from her mouth, and is rewarded with his fingertips squeezing her clit hard as he finally extracts his cock from her cunt.

 

The Knights remain immobile around them. He pushes against her ass and she can’t move since he’s literally grabbing her by her her clit, keeping her steady, making her accept his cock. She’s so wet that there is no need for lube, he slowly penetrates her until his balls smack against her labia once more. She can feel him pulsing inside of her, and her whole body burns around him. She could cry right now.

 

He allows her to adjust for a minute, massaging her clit until she’s completely relaxed under him, then removes his fingers from her swollen nub. He begins with a series of small, purposeful thrusts. Rey drools while her ass twitches, liquid fire spreading from where they’re joined to her whole body.

 

“Touch me,” she whines, and he slaps her buttocks.

 

“Never. It would distract you from the cock in your ass.”

 

She bites her lips, and he changes his pace: from small, shallow thrusts to slow and long ones, caressing her inner muscles in a calm and decadent way. He’s here to enjoy himself, her own pleasure only a collateral effect of his depravity. He briefly stops, but only to set her on the seat cushion, positioning her on her back with her knees against her shoulders, her pliant body ready to take him more deeply. And deeper he goes while he slowly plays with her hole, extracting his cock completely only to penetrate her again and again, pausing from time to time to collect moisture from her generous cunt.

 

She smiles, delirious, and he pinches her nipples while he begins to fuck her rapidly again. He slaps her neglected pussy once, twice, three times. Rey isn’t sure she can survive this, and she cries out in pleasure, unconcerned with the people around them. Everything pulses around him, and her body trembles, warmth pervading every fiber of her being.

 

“I’ll fill your ass with my cum,” he pants, and she clearly feels him coming inside of her, too tired to care anymore. She whines as he leaves her, wishing he hadn’t come so fast, wishing they could begin anew.

 

“I’m not finished with you,” he whispers, fishing a small satchel from a pocket and showing her what there’s inside: a plug, its girth slightly greater than his. Rey can only spread her legs again, accepting her fate. He slowly pushes the toy against her. The wider part of the plug stings briefly, but her muscles soon accept the intrusion, closing around it, and he smiles viciously while trapping his cum inside her ass. Rey pants heavily, eyes roaming around her. The Knights are finally looking at her, their heads tilted towards her spread legs, her hairy and soaked cunt, her plugged ass. It takes only a finger pushing delicately against her clit to finally make her come, and she cries, exhausted, gushing all over the Supreme Leader’s hands.

 

“If I catch you foraging in my chambers again, you’re getting fucked by them,” he states, tilting his head towards his Knights. “They’re seven. Do your math.”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” she pants, and he sucks on her clit, triggering another orgasm. There are tears on Rey’s face, and she spreads her legs further while he attacks her cunt with his mouth, famished, gifting her another orgasm. Still twitching, she leans down towards his kneeling form, holding tight onto him, seeking shelter in the curve of his neck like she wanted to remain with him forever, for real.

 

***

 

Someone is peppering her face with kisses: it’s Ben, concerned as usual after one of their scenes. She takes a few seconds to assess her whereabouts: they’re still on the throne, and she’s wrapped in his cape, her clit stinging and a plug firmly nestled in her ass.

 

Ben touches her forehead with his, and she opens the Force Bond for him, letting him perceive all the emotions she’s felt during this incredible afternoon: how fast her heart was beating while she was faking the theft, how much she wanted to come unhinged in front of everyone while he fingered her on his lap, how his proposal of letting the Knights have their way with her made her wet. He kisses her again.

 

“Happy birthday to me,” she croaks, and he squeezes her between his arms. “See, that wasn’t difficult, you worry too much. You were so good. My good boy.”

 

“Happy birthday! I was this close to safeword more than once, actually. Hux wasn’t scheduled, nor the delegation, and I’m sorry for that. I should have closed the doors.”

 

“Hux’s face when we fuck in front of him is always priceless.” She smiles. “We should invite him sometime.”

 

Ben chuckles. “He would hate it so much. Let’s invite him.”

 

“I’m surprised the Gatalentans consented to watch you ravish me. They were so concerned at the beginning!”

 

“Their ascetic reputation is all but a cover, they’re as kinky as everyone else. I can’t help thinking about their faces tonight at dinner, when they discover you’re their Empress,” he says, kissing her again. “And not a scavenger.”

 

“Once a scavenger, always a scavenger. A fancy dress won’t change what I am.”

 

“That’s why I prefer you stark naked.”

 

Ben’s comlink beeps, and he picks Rey up like she weighs nothing.

 

“The droids have prepared you a tea and a bath, let’s return to our room.”

 

She wraps her arms behind his neck, kissing him.

 

“Will you come into the pool with me? I bet I need help to remove the plug.” She winks. “And I want another birthday party like this one, next week.”

 

“You’ve already had a party last month,” he laughs. “You can’t keep having birthdays, or you’ll be ninety-five very soon!”

 

“It’s not my fault I can’t remember when I was born.”

 

He stops to kiss her again. “Let’s have a non-birthday party, then. You can spank me and peg me like last time.”

 

“Nu–uh. I want the Knights, and you watching us. From a corner. Tied up. Bond open.”

 

Ben moans, his cheeks pink. “That can be arranged. I bet they’re tired of having to watch, unable to participate. They’ll fuck you good.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Well, they can fuck me good too, but maybe another time.”

 

She laughs, and kisses him again.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Rey being obsessed by Kylo Ren and stealing stuff from his quarters on the Supremacy.  
> Kylo Ren catches her red-handed and instead of killing her, he decides to punish her, fucking her in the throne room in front of the Knights of Ren, General Hux and a delegation from Gatalenta.  
> You'll find fingering, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex.
> 
> SPOILERS:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>    
> In the end, this is a scene organized by Ben for Rey's birthday, and everything boils down to a very consensual dubcon play.


End file.
